defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Smenk'ara
Amri "Oh is on! Is like, so on you maybe not gonna believe it!" '' Overview (Or '''Smenkhara') is a rather young frostmane troll. Living in The Frostmane Hold with her parents and seven brothers, Smenk'ara is very blind to the happenings of the outside world. This does not, however, stop her from making things up. Weak, naive and nervous, Smenk'ara is often outshined by the trolls of the village. The common opinion is that it's a true a miracle the bird-boned female troll manages to stay alive. Exploring the lands of Dun Morogh with her mute cousin Amri and stealing small tokens (such as spoons) from the Primal's hut are Smenk'ara's favorite activities. Magpie-like and greedy for gold, Smenk'ara is often in trouble. Even if she mostly causes her family severe headaches, Smenk'ara's superb cooking skills have, however, given her some standing in the tribe's eyes, and they almost always turn to her when it comes to cooking a feast. Appearance Thin, fairly young, rather average-looking female troll. Her pitch-black hair is often swept on a careless ponytail. Her face is very freckled and she has rather crooked yellow teeth. The tusks seem uneven, one being smaller than the other one. It is possible that in due time this will give her problems, but so far, she is able to eat without difficulties. What she lacks in features she wins back with her warm smile and the way her pale eyes light up when she finds herself in the company of friends. She has become something of a mascot for the tribe and especially the female Shiba seems very protective of Smenk'ara. The most memorable thing about Smenk'ara is without a question the heavy set of golden rings around her neck, reaching all the way from her collar bones to her chin. This strange collar has stretched her a delicate and long neck over the course of years. She keeps her dresses rather simple and favours pants to skirt. (And gold to just about anything!) Physically she doesn't strike as a very strong person and does seem to go oddly out of breath rather fast. She has the slightly unhealthy look of a someone who has grown fast over a short time or has not been nourished in their youth. She has large feet and knobby knees, giving her the look of a clumsy teenager. Smenk'ara's personality is a mixture of over-enthusiasm, daydreaming and shyness. She is still to show some good traits, such as courage or wisdom, being somewhat a nervous and even silly a character. Standing in the tribe Smenk'ara is currently holding the rank Tribesman. She is also a cook, and solely responsible for cooking for important events, such as various festivals for the Loa. This, year after year, causes the female to have a near nervous breakdown. Family Smenk'ara has seven brothers. She is the youngest of the lot and many of her brothers have already married and do not live with Smenk'ara and her parents in their modest hut. Smenk'ara has several cousins, the most memorable of them being Amri, a mute and strange girl who is very interested of explosives and mechanic devices. Smenk'ara's aunt, Maheera, is a noted berserker and follower of Syama Shvala, but so far Smenk'ara has not shown any skills when it comes to weapons of understanding the Loa, even if she does often pray for Vrakun. Her parents are called Faraj and Maraya. Category:Trolls Category:Guilds Category:Frostmane Hold, the Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Horde Characters